30 vicios? Matt y Mello Death Note
by Nay Harrabots
Summary: Esto se supone que seria un 30 vicios, pero no estoy inscripta en ninguna comu, asi que vendran a parar aqui. Mello, Matt y lo que sea que ellos hagan en su casa todos los dias No es yaoi, pasen y vean, y espero que les guste
1. Capitulo 1: Vicio 23 Soñar

Holaaaaaaaa!!

Seeh, volvi de los abismos de... mi cuerto O.o tengo que inventar una frase mejor jeje. El caso es que volvi, esta vez con un ff de Death Note!! anime del cual estoy completa y totalmente enganchada desde hace mas de un mes (los que me conocen saben que mis "enganches" son rápidos e intensos cual romances tórridos)

A los que seguian mis fics de los Titanes, perdon por dejarlos colgados!! T.T Se me acabaron las ideas mal, y mi inspiración huyó con mis ahorros. Prometo que voy a esforzarme por hacer algun capitulo este mes.

Lo que ocurre con este fic es mas o menos asi: encontre unas tablas de 30 vicios en la web y me llamo la atencion de que era, pero no pude encontrar nada mas alla de unas cuantas comus. Alguien sabe de donde salieron?? Me gustaria saber su origen. De todos modos, me agarro la inspiracion algun dia de la semana pasada (semana del 20 al 26 de Abril) y me largue a escribir aunque no me inscribi en ninguna comu.

Aqui esta el resultado de algunas noches sin dormir:

23: Soñar

02:28 de la mañana. El cielo encapotado por todo lo que había lloviznado ese dia, los sentidos bien alertas a causa del chocolate que había consumido durante la tarde, una investigación absorvente que seguía a traves de la computadora y su cama tan llena de cosas que ni se le ocurrМa que algЗn dia pudiera volver a ocuparla. Y eso era sólo parte de las razones de por qué estaba sentado frente a la máquina a las... 02:29 de la madrugada de Dios sabia que dia.  
A sus espaldas, un ligero crujido se hizo escuchar en la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto. Un chico pelirrojo dormМa plАcidamente en su cama, moviendose en sueños sСlo de vez en cuando, apenas lo suficiente para hacerle acordar al rubio que no se hallaba solo en esa habitación sombrIa.  
Mello se recostС contra la silla reclinable y echó una mirada por la ventana hacia el exterior. El cuarto que compartía con Matt en el segundo piso era uno de los pocos que, ademАs de dar a la calle, estaba en un ángulo que permitía ver buena parte de la cuidad por encontrarse al final de una colina que dominaba todo el barrio. Aún desde aquella posición percibМa el brillo de las luces de la ciudad, asi que se levantó a mirar mejor y de paso cerrar ya la cortina.

Miró distraidamente por la ventana y se puso a evaluar sus posibilidades: podia juntar todo lo que tenМa sobre la cama y hacerlo un montСn sobre la alfombra hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque detestaba mucho hacer eso por considerarlo algo extremamente desorganizado e irritante, pero era eso o dormir en la alfombra.

Fijó la vista en Matt. Ahi estaba, el muy pancho durmiendo feliz de la vida en su propia cama, ubicada enfrente de la de Mello, ambas cercanas a la única gran ventana que habМa en el cuarto, inconsciente de los dilemas que atravesaba su compaЯero. Aunque el propio Matt opinaba que Mello exageraba en la mayoría de los casos, puesto que este siempre andaba con algЗn dilema entre manos, si no era su eterna aversiСn por Near, era algo relativo con L, u otro tipo de dilemas morales y Иticos en los que el pelirrojo no tenМa muchas ganas de indagar.

Y así es como se encontraba Mello pensando a las... 02:46 de la madrugada según su reloj, con la cama llena de papeles, ropa limpia para guardar, envoltorios de chocolate, libros y mas variadas y pequeЯas cosas, que su amigo vivía considerablemente más tranquilo y menos embrollado que Иl mismo, al menos él no acusaba tener el tipo de problemas que acosaban a Mello, lo cual no lo hacМa un completo despistado que vivМa en una nube de humo dulce, si no que demostraba que el chico tenМa una capacidad de abstracción mucho mАs sorprendente que la de su rubio amigo. El sМ que podía estar soñando plácidamente ahora mismo, mientras Mello estaba todavía preguntándose que hacer ahi parado junto a la ventana, sopesando si se bancaba el desorden y el potencial caos, mal humor y pérdida de objetos en lo que esto podМa derivar, o si dormМa en la silla o la alfombra... pero pensándolo mejor, no tenía por qué ser así.

-Matt, muévete un poco- pidiС Mello, que sujetaba una de sus almuohadas en una mano y con la otra le daba de golpecitos en el hombro al chico de la remera a rayas para que se despabilara.

-...Nah?- inquirió este mínimamente despierto, apenas abriendo un ojo para ver que estaba pasando.

-Que te muevas, hombre, hazme un lugar- lo apuró Mello con ademАn de sentarse en el borde de la cama. El cuarto ya estaba completamente a oscuras por que al fin habМa apagado la mАquina y cerrado definitivamente la cortina, pero igual podМa adivinar la expresiСn de desconcierto en la cara de su pelirrojo amigo, al tiempo que este decidМa que ahora mismo tenМa mАs ganas de dormir que de hacer conjeturas.

-Si, si... ya va- se corrió mАs hacia la pared, quedando de cara a esta, mientras Mello se acomodaba del otro lado de la cama con su almohada, espalda con espalda con el pelirrojo, anotándose mentalmente un punto por haber tenido una buena idea a las casi tres de la madrugada. Ya le explicaría a Matt por qué invadía su cama pero eso serМa al otro dia, ahora sСlo le pintaba dormir por que, si su amigo podМa soñar tan tranquilo, ¿pues por qué el no?

Ok, admito plenamente que no tiene mucho sentido que digamos U pero fue lo primero que pude pensar con este tema sin que quedara muy cursi. Esto fue escrito en tiempo real o casi, los minutos son los mismos pero en realidad estaba tipeándolo una hora antes de lo que dice. aunque esa noche realmente acabé yéndome a dormir a las 3 de la maЯana, por motivos que ahora no me acuerdo :P Antes que nada quiero aclarar que solo voy a escribir sobre Matt y Mello desde el punto de vista de su amistad, ya que me gustan estos dos personajes pero sinceramente no creo que puedan llegar a ser pareja, me gusta mАs su reclación encarada por el lado de su amistad, asi que no escribire nada raro aqui XD Tambien pueden aparecer ocasionalmente Halle Bullock y Near por aqui, por que Halle es interesante para escribir sobre ella, y Near... por que me gusta y ya

Este fckin editor me cambio los acentos y las ñ por otras letras!! Perdi un rato arreglandolo T.T A ver si subiendo en .doc se arregla... Como sea, si os gusta o si os asusta me avisan!!


	2. Capitulo 2 Vicio 8 Religion

Bue, esto no esta exactamente por orden como yo queria, pero ya que U.U

8: Religion (será el Layer 08?? XD)

Fría y oscura.

A Hale Bullock nunca le habían gustado mucho las iglesias, pero esta era particularmente fría y oscura. Tal vez sería sólo por la época del año, la hora del día... no, estaba de más engañarse: no le gustaban las iglesias, y eso era todo. No había más vueltas que darle al tema.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía en una, una helada tarde a principios del otoño, cuando podría estar en cualquier otra parte más cómoda y definitivamente más caliente? No estaba muy segura, simplemente al pasar por la puerta algo la había echo detenerse y mirar hacia el oscuro interior, y se vio atraída a entrar como si algo la estuviera llamando.

No tenía mucha prisa, ni ningún sitio al que ir, de todos modos, durante todo el día había sentido que estaba escapándose de algo que no lograba dejar del todo atrás, y una parte de ella sabía lo que era...

"Basta" se dijo a si misma con firmeza "Pensar en eso ahora no me ayudará en nada, lo último que necesito es ponerme mal aquí..." dejó que este último pensamiento se desvaneciera en su mente, sin estar muy segura de a qué se refería con aquí. ¿Aquí lejos de su casa? ¿Aquí cerca del centro? ¿Aquí en la iglesia? ¿Qué tenía de malo la iglesia?

Nada, se dijo. Era el día entero lo que estaba mal, el día mismo lo que sentía que la venía persiguiendo desde que se despertó esa mañana. La sola idea de pensar qué debería estar haciendo ese día en lugar de andar vagando por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar que ese día hubiera sido el cumpleaños de...

"Basta" se repitió otra vez en su mente, con más firmeza que antes "Dios, no sé ni para qué me levanté de la cama hoy..."

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener toda la intención de irse, decidió quedarse unos minutos más al notar que de repente se sentía extrañamente menos agobiada e intranquila que antes de entrar. Tal vez fuera por efecto del ambiente de la iglesia, pero se negaba a caer el en cliché de que todas las iglesias son pacíficas y tranquilas, así que lo adjudicó al echo de que esta estaba casi vacía en comparación con la calle llena de gente de la que venía.

Avanzó unos pasos por el pasillo principal que se formaba entre las dos filas de bancos, observando los detalles del altar y debatiendo el por qué de esa sensación de tranquilidad y claridad tan repentina. Nunca había sido muy creyente, a pesar de haber sido educada como cristiana, aunque de vez en cuando experimentaba inexplicables arranques de espiritualidad como en ese caso.

Después de todo, se dijo mientras caminaba con lentitud por el pasillo, no se estaba tan mal ahí adentro. Sin duda el nivel de ruido era mucho menor y eso la ayudaba a despejarse un poco. Sólo había una persona más aparte de ella, una persona alta y larguirucha sentada en uno de los primeros bancos, tan concentrada en lo suyo que ni se había percatado de su presencia.

"Bueno, no es como si debiera darse vuelta cada vez que alguien entra, tampoco hay que ser tan paranoico" pensó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que se trataba de un chico, a pesar de su cabello largo hasta los hombros. "Igual, está muy concentrado rezando... pareciera que en otro idioma. ¿A ver...?"

Movida por la curiosidad, caminó mucho mas lentamente hasta la tercera fila de bancos e hizo amague de dirigirse a uno de los bancos del lado izquierdo, aguzando el oído al máximo para tratar de descifrar las palabras.

Bueno, no era inglés, ni japonés, ni español, francés, portugués, alemán... hubiera seguido con la lista hasta dar con el idioma exacto pero acaba de caer en que conocía esa voz de algún lado. Pero eso era imposible, dado que no hablaba en ninguna lengua identificable para ella. Al fin se sentó en la punta del banco de la tercera fila y miró hacia el frente sin pensar en nada por unos minutos. Después notó que pasaba el tiempo y el murmullo de la plegaria continuaba y continuaba... Cielos, que se estaba rezando el rosario entero acaso??

"Pues si, parece que lo está haciendo" descubrió con cierta sorpresa al levantar la vista y echar un vistazo discreto que el chico de hecho tenía un rosario blanco y rojo entre las manos. Nunca había visto a nadie rezar con uno, menos lo había echo ella, así que no había notado que llevara tanto tiempo. Pero se olvidó rápidamente de esto al levantar un poco más la vista y notar quién era el que estaba sosteniendo ese rosario

"OMG! Es... Mello!!" necesitó bastante autocontrol para no gritarlo en voz alta. No por el hecho de que fuera el, si no por que de todas las personas que hubiera esperado encontrarse en una iglesia, Mello era la última de ellas.

Pero algo en su aspecto le hacía dudar que se tratara del mismo Mello del que Near les había hablado, el nuevo líder de una peligrosa banda de mafiosos, su inteligencia solo superada por su sensibilidad que lo llevaba a tomar decisiones apresuradas, y sobre todo, presuntamente armado y potencialmente peligroso. "Este" Mello se veía más bien sereno y apacible, recitando su incomprensible oración en esa lengua desconocida que le confería un aura misteriosa, junto con su atuendo todo negro y el rosario entre sus manos. Por eso le sonaba conocida la voz, Halle recién se daba cuenta: la había escuchado en aquellas cortas y frías conversaciones telefónicas, por lo general llenas de amenazas, que mantenía esporádicamente con Near.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar al resto de la SPK para que lo arrestaran ahí mismo? Después de todo, había liderado el secuestro del director de la policía y de esa chica Yagami... pero inexplicablemente no se decidía. Halle estaba enfadada consigo misma; no era tan difícil saber lo que tenía que hacer, y aún así...

Antes de saber lo que hacía, se puso de pie y se alejó a pasos apresurados en dirección hacia la puerta. El ambiente de la iglesia de repente la estaba agobiando. El murmullo de la plegaria se había interrumpido, y unos pasos más lentos y pesados se escuchaban unos metros atrás a sus espaldas. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de quien era? Imposible, si no se había dado vuelta... tal vez solo se estaba yendo, como ella. No era posible que...

-Disculpe- la llamó esa misma voz profunda, ahora en su idioma. De la pura sorpresa, Halle se frenó en seco antes de que Mello continuara:- ¿Se le cayó esto?

Al oír esto, la mujer se llevó automáticamente una mano al cuello, esperando encontrar una cadena que al final no halló. Se giró y ahí estaba parado Mello a pocos metros de ella, mirándola fijamente aunque con gesto sombrío, en una mano el rosario y la otra levantada sujetando algo en el puño.

-Mi... relicario- dijo Halle en voz baja. Mello abrió el puño revelando un pequeño relicario plateado. Halle volvió sobre sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, quien observaba el relicario en su mano con más detenimiento.- No me di cuenta que se me había caído.

-El broche cedió- señaló el tras un vistazo- Se ve antiguo. Y muy bonito por cierto- agregó, apreciando mejor la joya. Levantó la vista cuando Halle estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Oro blanco?

Extendió el brazo, alcanzándole a Halle el pequeño relicario, con una sonrisa de lado casi imperceptible, y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la palma abierta de la mujer.

-Si, exacto- confirmó esta, olvidándose por un momento en dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo antes. Sus ojos se desviaron distraídamente a la otra mano de Mello y el rosario que tenía enredado entre los dedos antes de volverlo a mirar y musitar - Gracias.

-No hay de que- Mello se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino hacia la puerta. Halle lo observó clavada en el lugar hasta que desapareció de vista, dejando la puerta de madera abierta tras de si.

Halle miró el relicario plateado entra sus manos y lo estrechó contra si en un acto reflejo, pensando por un segundo en lo horrible que hubiera sido perderlo. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda otra vez, y se apresuró en llegar a la puerta, para salir de ese sitio que le daba escalofríos.

Uuuh, creo que me fui a las mil palabras XD Y eso que no lo escribi tal como tenia planeado, por que me di cuenta de que habia ciertas incongruencias en cuanto a los tiempos, ya que tengo entendido que supuestamente Halle y Mello se concian desde antes que este se cuela en su casa en el capitulo 30 del anime, pero como no lei el manga todavia solo puedo especular... como lo hice ahora. Algunos de estos fics van a contar algo sobre eso, de como se conocieron.

Y si, como toda buena fangirl, no puedo evitar caer en el tema recurrente del rosario de Mello. Si, nos encanta hablar de eso . Le horneo una torta al primero que me explique satisfactoriamente el por qué.

Waaaaaaargh, a mi tabla le faltan puntos!! Que onda el asterisco en los puntos 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 y 30??

Pos si... me fui a las 1.422 palabras para ser exactos, pero no pienso borrar ni una sola!! Y definitivamente NUNCA mas subo cosas en formato txt ¬¬


	3. Capitulo 3: Vicio 17 Chocolate

17: Chocolate

Era una droga, en este punto estaba de más decirlo. Igual que lo eran para Matt los cigarrillos, Mello imaginaba que debía sentirse exactamente igual, la sensación de fumar. Una vez lo había probado, pero hace demasiado tiempo como para acordarse, pero por el modo en el que las manos de Matt se movían ansiosamente hacia su bolsillo cuando quería agarrar el paquete de cigarrillos, y la fluidez de su movimiento al encenderlos, le recordaban mucho a su propia manera de buscar ansiosamente el chocolate en su bolsillo, como si sintiera que colapsaría de un momento al otro si no tenía uno rápido.

Trataba de recordar la sensación de fumar para compararla con la del chocolate, pero ni por casualidad lo lograba. Tan poco relevante le había parecido en ese entonces, que aparentemente su cerebro ni se había molestado en retener la experiencia por mucho tiempo.

-Ey Matt- llamó Mello sin moverse ni un centímetro de su cómoda posición en el sofá- ¿Que sientes cuando fumas?

-¿Mm?- el pelirrojo estaba a solo unos metros de el, concentrado en su videojuego, con los lentes naranja subidos hasta la frente, y al principio se extrañó un poco ante la pregunta- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No logro acordarme cómo se sentía- admitió Mello encogiéndose de hombros- Me preguntaba si no sería muy distinto del chocolate.

-¿Te refieres a la absoluta y completa obsesión que tienes por el?- señaló Matt casi indiferentemente, mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Seh, no debe ser muy diferente de lo tuyo con los cigarrillos, Mr. Cenicero Andante- comentó Mello con mofa, señalando con la cabeza al cigarrillo que Matt tenía junto a si en el cenicero de una mesita cerca de él, al que le daba una calada de tanto en tanto.

-Ey, no fumo tanto- se defendió débilmente Matt desde su rincón del sofá, empezando a perder la concentración sobre su juego.

-¿Que dices?- Mello levantó una ceja- Veo lo nervioso que te pones cuando pasas rato sin fumar, parece que te va a agarrar un ataque. Eres un fumador compulsivo.

-No muy distinto de ti, chocohólico- replicó Matt con una sonrisa torcida- Parece que fuera tu droga, en lo que a mi concierne. Cuando pasas mucho rato sin chocolate, eres capaz de literalmente dispararle a alguien.

-Pues ten cuidado, no sea que la próxima vez te dispare a ti accidentalmente- replicó Mello desdeñosamente.

Pasaron los segundos sin que se escuchara nada más que los autos abajo en la calle a través de la ventana. Mello clavó la vista en el humo ascendente del cigarrillo, que formaba espirales irregulares hasta que Matt lo agarraba.

-Y bien... -dijo al fin, fijando la vista en el pelirrojo.

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Qué se siente?

-Mmm, pues no se como explicarlo -Matt pausó el juego para dar otra calada, apoyando una mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba- Como una subida de adrenalina, creo. Como estar... contento con algo, no se. No sé explicarlo.

Se recostó contra la esquina del sofá, con el codo sobre el apoyabrazos, balanceando el cigarrillo en el aire.

-Me pregunto si el chocolate se siente igual- se dijo en voz alta, mirando al techo antes de bajar la vista al rubio otra vez- ¿No lo quieres probar otra vez?- agregó con una sonrisa tentadora.

Mello jugueteó con la idea por unos momentos. Estaría bueno sacarse la duda de una vez, pero honestamente la idea no le atraía ahora mismo.

-No lo creo- rechazó la oferta- Podría engancharme como alguien que yo conozco.

-De acuerdo- Matt pronunció más su sonrisa burlona mientras dejaba el cigarrillo otra vez en el cenicero.

-Tal vez otro día- agregó Mello vagamente, solo para que no pareciera que no se animaba a hacerlo.

-Bien, te tomo la palabra, en otra ocasión te cobrarás una probada- dijo Matt, listo para volver a su videojuego, pero en vez de eso se quedó mirando significativamente a Mello por un rato, hasta que este lo notó y se volvió hacia el, picado por la curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es que pensé que ya que yo te ofrecía de mi cigarrillo tan amablemente, tal vez tú me ibas a ofrecer de tu chocolate para que yo pudiera compararlo también- dijo en un tono que intentaba sonar desilusionado, acompañando el comentario con una expresión ofendida, pero que en vez de eso resultaba zalamera y francamente irresistible en cierto sentido.

-Oh, está bien- Mello le arrojó una barra de chocolate semi-amargo que tenía en el bolsillo- No me pongas esa cara que das pena, y en el mal sentido.

Matt sonrió como un niño con un videojuego nuevo y empezó a desenvolver el chocolate para luego darle un buen mordisco.

-Mmmm, buenísimo- admitió, con deleite- Tu droga es... simplemente genial-

-A que está bueno, eh? Cuidado, no te vayas a enganchar también. En el mundo no hay suficiente chocolate para los dos- agregó, desenvolviendo una barra para si mismo.

Waaa, otro mas y vamos tres!! por lo menos este no salió tan descolgado como el último que escribí (Control) tal vez se deba a que es sustancialmente mas temprano que esa vez (apenas 12:19 pm) Y todo este delirio del chocolate viene a cuento de que hace rato me estaba comiendo un pedazo de Toblerone y siempre algo en su sabor me hace relacionarlo con lo que debe sentirse fumar, una sensación como de subida de adrenalina, intoxicante pero deliciosa (intoxicante, esa es la palabra que mejor describe un Toblerone ) y de ahí me flasheo si será lo mismo que fumar. La verdad no tengo idea de lo que puse en la parte en la que Matt intenta describir la sensacion, aunque mi vieja fuma aqui en mi casa yo nunca lo probé (excepto en este Año nuevo cuando probé un habano de chocolate de mi primo, jeje las dos "drogas" de nuestros protagonistas combinadas XD aunque no creo que lo vuelva a hacer hasta el otro año n.n)


End file.
